This Is Prim
by Catching Fireflies
Summary: Even while Katniss Everdeen is back home in District Twelve, there are people in the Capitol who support the rebellion. People who, very literally, live for the rebellion. But the worst extreme is a a Capitol rebel who goes by "Prim". Could Katniss have saved her life by opening the letters on her mantle? Short story based off the song "Stan" by Eminem.
1. This Is Prim

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to click on this story. All right... I think that this story needs an introduction and stuff...**

**I'm a big fan of writing, the Hunger Games trilogy, and Eminem. Feel free to call that weird, because I'm proud of it. So this is the product of Catching Fireflies listening to Eminem's song Stan one too many times. (Or ten.) And I happen to have an awesome twin sister, Anarchy Girl, who is completely obsessed with Eminem. She's helped me a lot with ideas for this story. And one day I just thought, "Hey, it says in Mockingjay that letters pile up when Katniss is at home in District Twelve again. But it never says anything about her _answering_ them... And there are Capitol rebels, and the Capitol people were obsessed with Katniss..." So I invented a Capitol rebel who goes by the name Prim that writes fan mail to Katniss.**

**This is NOT a songfic or a one-shot. But it is based off the song "Stan" by Eminem. If you don't know this song, this fanfic will still be easy to understand. But I REALLY recommend looking up this song on YouTube, since it's a really awesome song, and it would help you to understand this story. And if you already know this song... well, you know how this story will end. This is set in the period of Mockingjay when Katniss first arrives back in District Twelve. This chapter is just a short prologue.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**I do not own the song "Stan". That belongs to Eminem. And I'm not Eminem.**

**This is dedicated to Anarchy Girl, for her ideas and awesome obsession with Eminem.**

_This Is Prim_

Katniss Everdeen was back in District Twelve, but Prim Aspen was in the Capitol at the same time. The Capitol always looked cheery to her, but today, rain was pouring down. It was depressing her. She leaned back in her chair, stretching. It was barely worth it, being a Capitol citizen. Just when she was getting old enough to make money and secure herself a good position in society, President Snow died. Well, it was worth it to her. She was a Capitol rebel -one of the rare Capitol citizens that supported the rebellion.

She stood up, looking in one of her mirrors. She had used a tanning bed to darken her fair skin to resemble Katniss Everdeen's more. Her hair was dyed black, a job that she'd taken the liberty of doing herself. She'd had surgery that made her eyes look the exact same shade of gray as Katniss's. She was wearing a black dress -black for mourning for Katniss's little sister, Prim. _Prim._ She grinned halfheartedly into the mirror. Her name was Prim, too. Well, it actually was something else, but as soon as she turned eighteen, she had changed her first name legally to Prim.

Her name has been Prim ever since Katniss Everdeen became a victor of the seventy-four Hunger Games.

Dyed hair. Dyed skin. Dyed eyes. Dyed clothes. Dyed name. Dyed heart.

She sighed, looking out the window into the blurred gray. Water pounded on her window. In a sudden fit of frustration, she pulled the shades down, hiding the gloomy view of gray nothingness that was the Capitol's landscape. It was really tearing at her today. But then she looked up at her wall. She looked up across the smooth green paint to see all of her pictures of Katniss Everdeen. Pictures taken during both of Katniss's Games, during the war, pictures that the rebels took for their propos. Pictures of Katniss's mockingjay pin.

Prim smiled up at Katniss's pictures, wishing a thousand times over that she was that fierce. But for now, she had something else in mind. Mail was still delivered to the Victor's Village in District Twelve, wasn't it? Yes, it was. She grinned. She could actually write Katniss a letter. Without hesitating, she searched for a pen and some paper. An envelope. A stamp. And she sat down and started writing.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I've wanted to write to you ever since you won the Games. How are you in District Twelve? I'm really sorry about your sister. We shared the same name. A lot of the Capitol rebels changed their names to Prim, and I'm one of them. Anyways, you wouldn't believe what a fan I am of you. I have been ever since you pulled out the nightlock in your first Games. It was the perfect start to the rebellion, and I supported it all the way. Plutarch Heavensbee wasn't the only one to use your mockingjay as a symbol. I've got at least ten mockingjay tattoos._

_I have my address, cell phone number, and home phone number here._

_Goodbye and good luck._

_This is Prim._


	2. The Arena

**Hey! Thanks to Anarchy Girl and Sabrina Mellark for reviewing, and Anarchy Girl for favoriting! Okay, so I was looking at the stats for this story, and it only has like 20 views. So many Eminem haters... or maybe I just suck. :'( Just kidding. Thanks for reading this! The chapters of this story won't be very long, since they're mostly letters to Katniss. Oh, and the title of this story -This Is Prim- comes from part of the song where it says "This is Stan". Hey, if anyone actually knows the song "Stan", tell me what you think "Prim" is going to do in the end or what's going to happen to her... *evil knowing laugh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Stan" or any of its lyrics that I modify for this story. It belongs to Eminem. And I'm _totally_ Eminem... not. ;) See my sarcasm?**

_The Arena_

Prim Aspen was reading her Capitol newspaper like usual at her kitchen table, searching the whole thing for articles about Katniss Everdeen, or, if she was lucky, pictures. She looked up at her bulletin board, which was plastered in newspaper articles about Katniss. Black-and-white or color photos from her newspaper accompanied them. She grinned. Today, it was sunny and warm, with some grayish-white clouds in the distance, so her shades weren't pulled down. She turned a page of the newspaper, frowning. No articles about Katniss. Shit. But then she saw a notice.

_The arenas of the Hunger Games are going to be destroyed!_ the notice read. _Go there while you can!_ Oh, some kind of shitty vacation advertisement. But it got Prim thinking. Katniss's two arenas, for the seventy-fourth and the seventy-fifth Games. Prim grinned. She had plenty of money, inherited from her relatives. She could afford one day of leisure. The arenas were only a hovercraft ride away.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, checking to see if Katniss had called or left a message. It was two weeks after she had sent her first letter. Maybe she'd scribbled the address too much. Maybe there was some kind of issue with the mail delivery. Oh, well. Katniss still hadn't called. But Prim dialed the number that was in the advertisement. Unlike other Capitol citizens, she had never visited an arena before. She thought that it was stupid to reenact scenes from the Games. And pretty soon, Prim was in a hovercraft, off to the arena of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games.

Where the rebellion that she worshiped started.

And of course, Prim took stationary, a pen, a stamp, and an envelope with her to write to Katniss again.

The hovercraft landed in the middle of the forest. A ladder was lowered for Prim, and she was relieved the second that her feet hit the ground again. The hovercraft soared away out of sight. She could call the hovercraft back at any moment if she wanted to. One of the many benefits of Capitol citizenship. She also had been given a map of the arena, so she could find all the places where unlucky tributes had died. But for now, Prim was only interested in finding the lake. The place where Katniss Everdeen had transformed from a tribute into a victor.

It took a while of going through the woods, but Prim didn't mind. It was worth it, seeing the sapphire-blue lake waiting there like a promise. Of course, there was a tall sign describing Katniss and Peeta's victory that had started Panem's new age. Prim grinned like a happy little girl as she read the sign. _On the day that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark became victors of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, Panem changed forever,_ Prim read. Her heart beat faster just seeing Katniss's name. _Their double victory sparked the fire of rebellion that destroyed Panem's cruel Capitol and began a war that barely has ended._ Prim was almost too excited to read more.

Prim stood in the exact spot that Katniss had stood when she became a victor. Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears. She was so indescribably happy. Almost like she was high. And even that reminded her of how Katniss became addicted to morphling. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

After a few seconds of just standing there in awe, Prim sat down on a bench nearby and opened her bag. She took out a small bottle of water and a morphling pill. "Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay," she whispered almost reverently, placing the pill on her tongue and drinking a sip of water to swallow it. Then another pill. Then another. Then another. Once there were only two pills left, she opened her bag again, her fingers fumbling a bit, and pulled out her letter-writing material. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and began scrawling down words. Her fingers were too shaky to write neatly, but she tried to print Katniss's address on the envelope the best she possibly could. And then she began, while high off of morphling in tribute to Katniss Everdeen, to write.

_Dear Katniss,_

_You still haven't called me back. I hope you got my letter. Maybe I just wrote the address badly. Oh, well. I'm not mad or anything, just kind of pissed that you didn't call or write back. I'm not forcing you or anything, I just kind of hoped you would._

_I'm in your arena right now, from the seventy-fourth Games, right where you won. Remember how Capitol citizens vacation there? Well, they're getting destroyed. I'm not one of those Capitol bitches that reenacts arena scenes or any of that shit. I just wanted to see the place where the rebellion started in person._

_I can't stop thinking about you. I got a tattoo of your name under my collarbone the other day. Even right now, I took a bunch of morphling pills. You think I'm high? I might be. But anyway, that's because of you, Katniss. Remember when you were addicted to morphling?_

_You've got to call me or something. You don't want to lose a Capitol rebel, do you?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Prim_

_P.S.- I'll see you someday._

And Prim stuck the letter in the envelope, shutting it, addressing it, and slapping the stamp on. And then she stood up, shoving it back in her bag, and started dancing through the arena like a little girl, singing. But she made it to the hovercraft as soon as it started to rain.

* * *

Katniss's POV

I don't leave the chair, but I see the letters piling up. And the one on top causes a flicker in my mind. It's a creamy-colored envelope, and I see the name on it.

_Prim._


	3. The Clock's Ticking

**Hey, people who are crazy enough to keep reading this! Thanks to Anarchy Girl and shady66730 for reviewing, it really made my day! :D Keep in mind, this is a SHORT story with short chapters, so there will be three or four chapters left. Those of you who know the song, if there's that many out there... well, you can probably guess how this ends. If you don't, I recommend it, blah blah blah and all that stuff. Prim's situation is getting worse and worse now, which you will be able to tell. Also, this chapter's kind of weird because... well, you'll figure it out. Sorry that the letter is so short.**

**As usual, I didn't magically transform into a combination of Eminem and Suzanne Collins overnight. (Um... awkward. Wait, was that funny, perverted, or just weird?) Anyway, so... I don't own The Hunger Games or "Stan".**

_The Clock's Ticking_

Tick, tock. The arena's a clock. Or, at least it was to Prim Aspen. She had a vague feeling that she was losing it, faster and faster every second. Every moment that passed brought her closer to insanity. Or maybe she already went off the deep end? She stretched out on her carpeted floor where she had fallen asleep, reaching for her little bottle of morphling pills and a glass of ice water. Shit, her head was pounding like someone was hitting it with a fucking hammer. Maybe she hadn't had enough morphling yet today. She put a handful of her precious pills in her mouth and took a sip of water to wash them all down. Ahh. Now she felt a little better.

Funny how her head was spinning so much.

She heard a knocking at her door and groaned, pulling herself to her feet, not bothering to hide her morphling pills. Or the empty bottles that once held morphling pills. Or the empty bottles of liquor that filled her house. Or the pill bottles that seemed to overflow off her counters everywhere. "Coming!" Prim yelled, her voice cracking. What the hell was wrong with her?

She managed to get to the door by the time that the person let herself in. Prim leaned up against the wall and squinted at the person. Oh. It was her old friend from school, Lillia. "Hey, Prim!" Lillia said with a grin, stepping inside. Lillia's black hair was done up in a thousand tiny braids with neon-colored beads on each braid. She was wearing a bright orange shirt and jeans. The shirt was so brightly colored against Lillia's dark skin that it almost hurt Prim's eyes. Then Lillia frowned, seeing the empty liquor bottles and the piles and piles of morphling pill bottles. 'Hey, you all right, Prim?"

"I'm _better_ than all right!" Prim insisted, swaying a little bit, but grinning. "C'mon in. You want a drink?" She gestured to her refrigerator, staggering over to open the doors.

"Just water," said Lillia, her voice a bit less friendly. "I've got a job to go back to in a few minutes, and I thought I'd just come over to say hello. They'll know if I come back drunk." Prim sighed and poured two glasses of water with plenty of ice, one for Lillia and one for herself. They went to sit in Prim's living room. Prim quickly cleared the empty morphling pill bottles off the couch so they had space to sit, plopping down.

"How're you doing?" said Prim obliviously as she downed about ten pills, almost choking but used to it. She wasn't exactly aware of it, but she could vaguely realize that Lillia was looking at her walls full of Katniss Everdeen memorabilia. The mockingjays, pictures of Katniss... It almost calmed Prim more than the morphling pills.

"Well..." said Lillia after a second. "I really hate to tell you this, Prim, since you seem to be so obsessed with Katniss and the rebellion, but..." Her voice trailed off for a second, and Prim couldn't help but look at her pocketknife for a short second. "I... um, I quit the rebellion."

For a second, it's all silent. Lillia's words echo in Prim's head. _I quit the rebellion._ Her best friend, ever since they were little kids sharing an ice cream cone and swinging at the playground in kindergarten, had quit the rebellion. The rebellion that Prim lived for. The rebel -the fucking _Mockingjay_- who Prim lived for. Prim was now friends with a Capitol supporter. Her head started pounding, and without realizing it, her pocketknife was clenched in her fist.

"You _bitch_!" Prim yelled. "How the hell do you hate the rebellion? How the hell can you hate Katniss Everdeen?" And that's when Prim buried the knife in Lillia's throat, so deep that the tip stuck out the other side of her neck. "Why the hell did you do that?"

And since Prim's mind was so deep in the Hunger Games, Lillia's cannon would have fired if she was a tribute. Because Prim had just killed her own best friend.

So as always, Prim got out her letter-writing material and scribbled out a quick note to Katniss Everdeen, although she was sure to print the addresses perfectly:

_Dear Katniss,_

_This is Prim again. I have this friend who is against the rebellion. Well... she was before I got to her._

_I'm Prim and I'm high._

Prim splattered Lillia's blood from her knife onto the letter, waited for it to dry, and stuck the letter in an envelope, slapping a stamp on, and shoved it into her mailbox to be delivered to Katniss.

_That's what happens when you fuck with Prim!_ she thought triumphantly as her mind turned into a blurry haze of morphling pills.


	4. Last Chance

**Hey, people! Thanks to Anarchy Girl and shady66730 for reviewing (again)! Okay, so... I think I'll have probably three more chapters. At least, that's what I'm planning at the moment. As you can probably tell, it just keeps getting worse and worse for Prim. Warning: The next chapter is going to be... well, epic. Enough said.**

**Okay, you know what I just thought of? There's probably people reading this who have no idea what the heck is going on, so I'll explain. The song "Stan" is about an obsessed fan of Eminem. And I mean, seriously obsessed. The song kind of tells a story. In the song, he writes a whole bunch of fan mail and never gets replies, so... find out what's going to happen, because if I went on, I'd give away the ending of this story! (The song is NOT as stupid as it sounds when I explain it, it's really good.)**

**Again, I'm not a mutated hybrid of Eminem and Suzanne Collins. That just puts really disturbing writer/rapper pictures in my head. Not to mention the different genders. Anyway, so I don't own "Stan" or the Hunger Games trilogy.**

_Last Chance_

Prim couldn't stand it anymore. She had spent the past two weeks locked up in her house, never seeing anyone. After all, being in the Capitol, she had plenty of food, so she didn't need to go out shopping for more. She was losing it. Really losing it. She couldn't go a day without plenty of morphling pills in her system. She had all the shades in her house pulled, so she couldn't see outside, rain or shine. But mostly rain. The rain depressed her more than usual, clouding up her windows and beating against her roof. She barely ever even left her bedroom, only leaving to go to the bathroom across the hall a few times every day. It was pure monotony. The same every fucking day. And she was getting sick of it.

Every day, she still checked her cell phone for messages from Katniss. She had her mail delivered automatically to her bedroom. It was just old payments and advertisements that were so fucking pointless that they were a waste of paper. No letters. Nothing from Katniss Everdeen. The clock was ticking faster and faster toward Prim's complete insanity.

She'd just thrown Lillia's body out her window in the night after she had killed her, and made sure to wash the blood off her carpet and hide her knife. But no one suspected her. They blamed it on Panem's unrest and the rebels. _Yeah, right,_ she thought. _Blame the rebels for everything. The rebels are the ones killing me._ And it was true. It was getting more and more painful to even look at the plethora of mockingjay tattoos on her skin, or the tattoo of Katniss's name. But she was still a loyal rebel. She still cut out any articles about the rebellion or Katniss Everdeen and stuck them on her bulletin board on the wall proudly. But it was getting to be almost painful.

And she knew that her time was running out. That it could be days, hours, or even minutes until she lost it for good.

Prim miserably ate her breakfast. But even the fancy Capitol pastries didn't taste good anymore. She stood up angrily and threw her plate and glass into the wall. They shattered into tiny pieces, and Prim, breathing hard, lay down on her bed again. She was so tired. Sick of it. She couldn't do this anymore. It was making her feel like she was going to throw up just by looking at pictures of Katniss Everdeen.

In a sudden rage, she stood and ran to the bathroom. She bent her head over her sink and started madly washing the dye out of her hair, trying to restore it to its original light brown. She couldn't do anything about her surgically altered gray eyes, but that didn't matter as much, since her eyes had been a shade of gray in the first place. She couldn't change her tanned skin. She decided not to wear black in mourning for Primrose Everdeen anymore. But she wanted to keep her name as a reminder.

_This is Prim._

After what seemed like a thousand washings and almost a whole day of scrubbing at her hair, Prim's hair was back to its normal light brown. She looked in the mirror. She'd keep her mockingjay tattoos and her Katniss Everdeen tattoo; after all, she still supported the rebellion. She just couldn't be obsessed anymore. She almost felt hate for Katniss Everdeen, with a twisted kind of love in the mix. But, oh well. Nothing that she could do about it. And she looked so different now. She was wearing a low-cut white shirt and jeans, barefoot, instead of all black in mourning. That had been full of shit. It wasn't like she'd ever personally known Primrose Everdeen, anyway.

And there was only one reason why she was always overdosing on morphling pills. Not Katniss Everdeen. No, something more powerful than the rebellion. Something that was driving Prim to insanity. Addiction.

Yeah. Not even the Mockingjay was as powerful as a few bottles of morphling pills.

After Prim combed her hair, she looked around her house. Pictures of Katniss Everdeen and her mockingjay pin glared down at her from every wall. Everywhere. Prim stared at them for a second. Hate built inside of her like water boiling. She was practically trembling in anger -or was that because of the morphling pills? And she started with one picture of Katniss. _Bang__!_ She punched the glass and ripped the picture from the wall. Then she started ripping every picture off the wall. All through her house. Ripping them all to shreds. Soon enough, her floor was covered in shredded paper. The sightless eyes of mockingjays and Katniss Everdeen seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Prim finally came to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Right now, she wasn't looking for food or morphling. No, not now. She grinned when she saw all the bottles of strong liquor and hauled them all out onto her table. Opened them all, barely remembering to shut the refrigerator. And drank. And drank. And drank until she couldn't hold anymore and barely could stand up.

And finally, she took one last look at her broken, ruined house. She stared at the ripped-up paper on the ground. She stared out the windows at the rain pouring down as thunder crashed. She stared at the empty bottles of morphling pills. And then she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door onto the dark Capitol streets. Through the darkness of night, she could see the street signs. She staggered into her car and slammed the door, raining pounding on the roof. She took a final look at her house, and then started up her car, pulling out into the street.

Dimly, she remembered something. She wanted to take someone down with her. And she remembered that her little sister lived close by.

Right next to the highway.


	5. Over The Edge

**Hey, people! Thanks yet again to shady66730 and Anarchy Girl for your reviews. I feel so evil writing this chapter... *listening to "Stan" to get in the mood*. Okay, guys, to anyone who reads my stories: It's possible that I won't be updating for a couple days on anything, since my family's going on a trip for a couple days, and I don't know if I'll have WiFi. Probably not, so... sorry in advance. This goes for all my stories. I may get lucky, but who knows? This is going to be the second-to-last chapter, I think. Hope you enjoy! This is going to be short, but my most exciting chapter! People who know this song, you've probably been expecting this for a while now... ;)**

**Yet again, I'm not Eminem or Suzanne Collins. Or both... ew. So I don't own "Stan", any lyrics that I borrow or adapt, or the Hunger Games trilogy.**

_Over The Edge_

As Prim pulled out of her sister's driveway, she could hear the girl screaming her head off. "Shut it!" Prim growled. That little bitch kept screaming for help. Prim had one hand on her readied gun as she drove down the road, her car skidding over the wet pavement. According to her memory, there was a bridge over some deep water in a few miles. She grinned and sped up, going more than 80 miles per hour. Her sister sobbed in the trunk even harder. "Hey, shut the fuck up!" Prim yelled, thumping the dashboard and taking out a tape. "You're gonna be screamin' more when I shoot you through the face!"

Prim switched on the tape and raised it to her face. "Dear fucked-up Katniss bitch," she started, practically yelling, swerving drunkenly. "This is the last you gonna get from me, bitch! You never answered any of my fucking letters! Not one!" She almost swerved into another car, flinching as thunder crashed overhead and rain poured down. "I hope you get to hear this, 'cause right now I'm drivin' down the highway, and I'm goin' ninety miles!"

A car horn honked nearby, and Prim glowered at the driver. "Hey, Katniss, I just drank a lot of liquor, dare me to drive?" Prim yelled into the recording device. "You're too late, Katniss! You could've saved my fucking life! You can't stop me now -I'm already on the highway! And I'm drunk and maybe I'm high, so you know what? I'm not gonna live through this! And I ripped every one of your pictures off my wall!" Prim was getting out breath with all of her own screaming. "I hope you fucking never forget one of the people you've killed, and that's gonna be me! I hope your nightmares get worse 'till you can't sleep at all! I hope you overdose on morphling and die!" She sped up on the road. "Look, Katniss-"

"Ahh!" wailed Prim's sister in the trunk, banging on it. "Ahh! Prim, don't!" She was hysterical. Prim just wanted her to be quiet, or maybe someone would hear her and she'd get pulled over.

"Shut up, bitch, I'm trying to talk!" Prim snarled. She turned back to the recording device. "Hey, Katniss, that's _my_ little sister. And she's gonna die. See, I didn't blow her to pieces like what happened to your sister. See, I'm not the same as you! 'Cause I'm waiting 'till I can stop, and I've got a gun to shoot her through the head with!" She grinned, picturing the bullet through the girl's skull. Then she saw dimly, through the dark of night and the rain, a blurry green sign that read, _Bridge- One mile._ "I've got to go, Katniss, I'm almost to the bridge. You aren't going to forget this soon, believe me!" Then she thought of something as she was about to stop recording herself. "Oh, shit... I can't send this now!"

The tape slipped from her fingers, shutting off as it hit the floor of her car. Prim's car tires screeched on the wet pavement as she skidded to the bridge, stopping, her face almost smashing into the steering wheel with the force of her braking. She pulled over onto the side of the bridge, staggering out and unlocking the trunk, pulling her sister's limp body out. The girl's chocolate-brown eyes were filled with terror as Prim readied her gun and pressed it to her sister's forehead. "Yeah," Prim said, laughing. "I'm gonna kill you, too."

_Bang!_

The shot went off with a bang as blood and flesh sprayed all over Prim's no-longer-white shirt. The younger girl fell to the ground, and Prim started laughing. She picked up the body, grunting at the weight, and heaved it over the edge of the bridge. _Splash_. There goes her sister, down into the dark water.

But that wasn't enough for Prim. Because Prim wedged the tape into her pocket, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and jumped down. And right before she hit the water, she screamed as loud as she could as the thunder crashed and rain soaked her body, lightning illuminating her fall.


	6. It Was Prim

**Hey! We're all the way to the ending, wow! Thanks again to shady66730 and Anarchy Girl for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks to Sabrina Mellark for reviewing before. Also, thanks to my favoriter and follower. Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this, since it's kind of weird and doesn't have a whole lot to do with the actual plot or the rebellion. :)**

**And for the final time, I'm not Suzanne Collins, Eminem, or some kind of mutated mix between the two. So I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy or "Stan".**

_It Was Prim_

Katniss's POV

I watch the rain pour down through the window, dimly staring. Greasy Sae's cooking some supper for me, and I can smell the scent of cooking meat. I just stare into the fireplace, clutching a threadbare shawl around my body. At least the fire keeps me warm. I'm transfixed by the dancing flames, barely noticing the pile of letters on top of the mantle. So many letters collecting dust. It's funny, but there are three that especially draw my eyes. All in the same type of envelope, and am I imagining it, or are they all addressed from the Capitol?

So when Greasy Sae ladles out some beef stew -real beef- and hands it to me with a spoon, and is about to ask me how I'm doing, I blurt out, "Can I see those letters?"

Greasy Sae smiles. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," she says, reaching up and grabbing a stack of letters. "Hmm... Peeta, Peeta, Haymitch..." Wait, couldn't he have just come to my house? Oh, well. "... Peeta, Plutarch, your mother..." Then a frown wrinkles the skin between Greasy Sae's eyebrows into an 11. "Prim," she says slowly. "Three letters, all addressed from Prim Aspen of the Capitol to you." Her frown deepens. "Funny, the name sounds almost familiar."

The stew scorches my throat as I swallow quickly, my stomach clenching. Prim. Prim. I swear, it gives me the chills. A shiver runs down my spine. I grab for the letters and tear open the first letter from Prim. I read it all the way to the end, getting increasingly nervous. _This is Prim._ Some Capitol rebel got mockingjay tattoos and changed her name to Prim... for _me?_ Something's starting to make me get a feeling like I need to look over my shoulder to make sure there isn't someone behind me, about to put a bullet through my head.

I read the second letter, and my stomach twists, my fingers shaking as I hold the paper. A tattoo of my name on her collarbone? Getting high in the arena, right where I became a victor, off of morphling pills? I feel queasy now, almost like I'm going to be sick. _Who would do that?_ I think. _Think, Katniss. You'd have to be completely insane. _I trace my finger over of one sentence in the letter. _I can't stop thinking about you._ That's sick. It's like a combination of obsession and some kind of perverted love. _Hasn't she ever heard of me? I'm a star-crossed lover of District Twelve, not just some victor with no boyfriend._

Then, finally, I read the third letter. Funny, it looks like it got red paint spilled on it... wait. I gingerly sniff the letter, and my heart skips a beat. It's blood. Dried, brownish blood splotched on the letter. Then I actually read the words.

_Dear Katniss,_

_This is Prim again. I have this friend who is against the rebellion. Well... she was before I got to her._

_I'm Prim and I'm high._

I shakily slide the bloodstained paper back into the envelope, looking up at Greasy Sae. Prim was high? And it sounds like she killed her friend, the one who was against the rebellion. Wait, no, it doesn't just sound like it. She _did_. The blood must be the blood of her old friend who supported the Capitol. I wipe my hands on my pants, swallowing hard. And the second letter sounded almost... well, urgent. Like Prim was going to do something drastic if I didn't write back. But I've only just read the three letters. I hope it's not too late. For some reason -maybe it's her false name of Prim- I feel like I need to write.

"Can you get me some letter-writing material?" I say to Greasy Sae. "I want to write to Prim." She smiles and nods that familiar elderly nod of hers. After months of her basically babysitting me, I'm used to it. But right before she's about to leave, I turn toward her. "I think Prim's crazy."

Greasy Sae frowns, her smile disappearing. "It certainly seems that way," she says, heading off into a different room to get some paper. I hear a noise at the front door, and Greasy Sae exclaims, "Oh, the newspaper." I hear the door swing open as Greasy Sae gets the paper, and then I hear her gasp sharply. Now, sure, my mother was a healer, so I know well that elderly folks in District Twelve commonly get diseases, or simply die of old age or something similar. I stand up, the rocking chair thudding against the wall behind me.

"Are you all right?" I ask. I haven't left the kitchen in a long time except to go to the bathroom down the hall, but if Greasy Sae has fainted or something, I can't let her die in my own house. I steel myself and walk into the front hall. But no, Greasy Sae's just leaning against the wall, staring at the front page of the paper, with her hand over her heart. I step closer. "What is it?"

She looks up, and a flicker of fear crosses her eyes. "Oh, my... Katniss," she says. "I'm so sorry, Katniss... but..." She can't go on, just handing me the newspaper.

The first thing that jumps out at me is the headline, in bold capital letters. CAPITOL CITIZEN COMMITS SUICIDE. And there's a picture of a bridge, with an empty car over it, during a thunderstorm. As if to remind me, thunder booms outside, rain pouring down and turning everything gray and wet. I start reading the huge article silently. It speaks of a murdered young woman named Lillia Jackson. Of a murder of a little girl, Annabelle Aspen. The last name... it's the same as "Prim"'s last name. And the article says clearly: _A Capitol rebel, Primrose (formerly Addison) Aspen, jumped off a bridge after shooting her little sister, Annabelle. There was a cassette tape in Prim's pocket. After significant water damage, it could still be decoded, and it spoke of victor Katniss Everdeen, addressed to her. The clearest words on the tape were: "You aren't going to forget this soon, believe me!" It is assumed that this is addressing Ms. Everdeen. Primrose was on morphling and was highly intoxicated... (continued on page 2a)._

The paper drops to the floor as my hands get too numb to hold on to it, and I have to sit down.

_I should've read those letters!_ I think furiously, clenching my hands into fists. _I should've written back when I had the chance, before I got yet another innocent person killed! _And I look up at Greasy Sae after a few minutes, and I can only get out one word as the thunder booms outside, and as the rain keeps pouring down.

"Damn."

**Hope you all enjoyed this little story! Good song, hopefully good fanfic, right? Thanks for sticking with it! :D**


End file.
